The Journey
by Enderdaze
Summary: This is the story of five boys going on a journey. Rated M for Language, Blood and Gore, and a possibles lemon if you guys want.
1. Chapter 1: Fighting The Good Fight

**Hello this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you guys read and share it with your friends. The music for this battle is To The Stars by Braken. From Endermagii :)**

Hello my name is Dikembe the Charmander. I'm an average sixteen year old in my battle school. Me and my friends take class advanced classes with 18 year olds which makes not so average. Me and my friends survive bullies everyday because we haven't evolved yet. Not that I needed his help but my older brother went with some guy named Ash. My friends and I are about to graduate in 6 days and we're going to go on a journey through the regions. Enough with the monologue let's get on with the fucking story.

"What's up Dikembe?" My Scraggy friend Kobe asked. "Just eating mah lunch." I replied back nonchalantly. _Kobe was the only one of us to technically get a girlfriend. She was a Roserade and she dumped Kobe after a week for someone else. We still call him a "lady killer"._ He sat down at _the_ round table in the cafeteria. Next my friend Jason the Mienfoo came in with a book in one hand and some lunch in another. Although we all was straight A students he was the smartest and more tactically advantageous. Next Josh came in energetic as ever._ Josh was a Pikachu who was_ always_ energetic and I'm not saying that because he's an electric type because that would be_ racist.Then Christian came to the table and engulfed his lunch. _Christian was the fastest of all of us because he plays way to much Sanic._

_ Jason's Perspective _

_ "Well, Well, Well, I see you guys are nice and plump for us to kick your asses." Julian said. Julian and his gang bullied us the most. Julian was a Machamp who excluding his girlfriend had 5 more bozos in this group. Nobody messed with him because he was the principal's son, but I have a feeling that I was going to be the first. I charged up an Aura Sphere and threw it at his face which made him stagger backwards. "Why the hell you did that I don't know but now I'm going to kick your ass." Julian said._

_ The Battle Scene [play the song now]_

_ "We're outnumbered but I think we'll be okay." Christian said. Kobe fought Chelsea aka the girl who dumped him. "I'm about to kick your ass for the name of justice!" Kobe yelled out. All of a sudden she ripped her shirt revealing D cup breast. "Holy shit guys titties!" Kobe yelled. "You gonna kick my ass now?" Chelsea asked Although distracted for a bit Kobe landed a Hi-Jump Kick knocking her unconscious. "Hell yeah." Kobe replied back. Christian had to face a Pidgeot which he KO'd with an Electro-Ball. Josh had to face an Ursaring. She used Superpower it hit directly and Josh flew into a wall. "I know her weakness is her big ass belly." Josh thought in his head. _Josh used Volt Tackle to her stomach which made her stagger. "Man that fuckin hurt my fucking head." Josh swore. "You look like you need help." Christian said. "Aim an Electro-Ball at her stomach." Josh told Christian. So they aimed a huge double Electo-Ball at her stomach knocking her out. Dikembe had to face an Serperior and a Venosaur. Serperior used Coil and was slowly choking the life out of him. He managed to use Fire Fang on her neck making it super effective and a critical hit. She was bleeding but Dikembe showed no mercy landing a close up flamethrower knocking her out. Next the Venosaur grabbed Dikembe with Vine Whip slamming him into the wall several times but Dikembe used his tail and burned her Vines. He later used Fire Blast and knocking the Venosaur out.

In the midst of all of that, Jason and Julian was in a heated battle. With a Headbutt Julian gained the upper hand. He grabbed Jason and started wrenching him against his knee. "Give it up it's over."Julian said. "Never!" Jason replied back as he was being wrapped around Julian's knee. "If you give up now, I won't kill you!" Julian yelled. "You should've payed attention in class Julian, 'cause if you did, you would've won." Jason said as he teleported. He landed a Sucker Punch and knocked him out.

"Thank You Arceus you saved his fucking life." Christian prayed.

Narrator

After the fight nobody really messed with them for the next 5 days. Until their neighbors the Rattata quintuplets invited them for dinner. They were friends of our 5 heroes but they never invited them over. What will happen find out next chapter.

**Jason: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Dikembe: Please review and favorite and whatever.**

**Josh: This is J-J-Josh on caffeine, always remember to keep shocking.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner Party

**So many most of you Fuckboys wanted this to be a harem fanfic. Since my sis encouraged myself to this in the first place wants me to do a harem, I'll do it. I think she knows I haven't fucked a girl yet so it'll be harder on me to do this. So shoutouts anyways to my sister for giving me the idea for them to turn to humans using their powers. Also my friend Christian who also semi-supported this. Check out his profile JolteonFlareon. Anyway monolauge!**

What's up motherfuckers it's Josh coming at you with the monolauge. You see we kicked Julian's ass last chapter and we looked awesome doing it. Anyways we got invited to the Blackwell Estate with the quintuplet daughters. You wanna see what happens? Read the fucking story.

** Dikembe's Perspective **

"Come on Dikembe we have to leave soon." Jason yelled at me. "Put your titties back in your bra. I have to put on my clothes on." I replied back. I turned human because I look cool as fuck. My skin tone was red like I got sunburn. I had green eyes and plus my huge tail burst through the hole in the back of my pants. _Which reminds me of my tuxedo. My brother told me that I was supposed to use the tux for prom but, we got banned because we fought the good fight. _"Come on Dikembe we have leave now!" Jason yelled again. _I guess I was thinking to long I have to go._

** Christian's Perspective**

We started to leave and we was all walking to thier house which was around the corner. We all turned human for this momentus occasion I had black hair and it was spiky in the front flat in the back. Besides Jason I had the most hair. My skin was a light blue. I decided to go caual so I had a blue hoodie and black jeans with a yellow belt cause I'm fabulous. Josh had a yellow and black hoodie with blond slicked back hair. He had yellow jeans. Jason had a long blond spiky Mohawk. He had yellow hoodie with pink in the belly area. He had yellow jeans also. Kobe had a yellow hoodie pink in the belly area also. He wore yellow sweatpants that he couldn't keep up. "We are here!" I yelled out.

** Narrator**

They was greeted by Violet the eldest daughter by three minutes. They went inside and they said hello to the others which were Rose, Tulip, Daisy, and Lily from oldest to youngest in that order. They all sat down in front of the tv when Josh turned on Super Smash Bros. and started facing Rose in a battle. They started with small talk until they heard a large feminine moan from upstairs...

** Kobe's Perspective**

"What the heck was that." I asked Tulip. "They are definitely fucking upstairs." Tulip said. "Just ignore it my dad gets tired after a while." Violet said. Right after Violet said that the cook called us to eat. They had everything from Oran Berry Sparkling Cider to Fried Far'fecthed. I was about to start eating, but their parents "came" in two different ways. They came downstairs and they starting eating. We inhaled all of the food and Rose decided to say something. "Who wants to play some video games in my room." Rose yelled. Josh grabbed Rose by the hand and used Agility to her room. "I feel like reading a book." Daisy said. "That is my cue to go with you." Jason said. "Dikembe wanna watch a movie." Violet asked. "I got nothing else to do." Dikembe said as he walked to her room. "I can go for some sports right now." Rose said to Kobe. "I guess we can play." I said while leaving Christian and Lily alone. As we was walking I noticed something. "You guys separated us so you can have your way with all of us." I explained. "You just fucking realized this." She said back to me. I got worried for my friends and I thought Arceus save us.

**Dikembe: That's the chapter guys.**

**Kobe: Appreciate that shit guys.**

**Jason: It's me signing out today saying remember to Focus... Punch. **


	3. Chapter 3: Ecstacy

**Haylo everybody Endermage here. Like my new intro I do to. So guys thanks for giving my story 37 views. The reason why I'm congratulating you guys is because me and JolteonFlareon have a little friendly wager about who gets the most views every week I don't know what will be the reward but I'm so far winning...barely. Anyway the first lemon is in this chapter just because of the view thingy. Oh for the story to make sense they're still human and stuff.**

** Narrator**

Everybody sorta left with thier desires and sin on thier mind leaving Christian and the innocent youngest daughter Lily left alone in thier own thoughts while watching One Piece (since they was sleeping over) and the sexual tension was real. That tension was broken when Christian poked Lily in the stomach.

** Christian's Perspective**

"Sorry for poking you in the stomach. I have no idea what came over me." I said to Lily in a semi-sarcastic voice. "Ever since we was kids you would poke me in the fucking stomach and I would get annoyed. At least now it feels sorta good. So now it's my fucking turn." Lily said back. We kept on poking each other's stomachs. For some reason it was fun especially since I'm usually one of the more mature ones. Eventually I dodged one of the pokes and she fell right on top of me. I could already feel a boner coming up so I pushed her off of me. "Christian?" Lily asked me. "Yes Lily." I answered. "Ever since we met you guys we instantry became friends." Lily explained. "Continue." I said to her. "The fact that you were going to leave overwhelmed us so we decided we would go with you, but our parents said that you guys said we can go." Lily said while crying. I had to admit I started to tear up also I didn't know they liked us this much. Plus she would be correct on the fact that we would say no because I would probably be worried for her health and Lily and her sisters weren't the toughest trees in the forest. "So we made a plan for us to lose our virginities to you guys so you would let us go with you." Lily said while trying to try her eyes. Dear Arceus they wanted to sta with us that bad. We are their only friends who didn't want them for money. I guess I got let her do it her pride is to much for her to swallow. "Okay if I let you fuck me than will you stop crying? I can't stand seeing you like this anymore." I asked. I guess her answer was yes because she started to take off her tank top revealing D cup breasteses. Why breasteses because I like to call them that. She started to put my "member" in her mouth taking it in inch by inch. She wrapped her tounge it and it caused me to moan very loudly. I didn't want it to end so quickly so I grabbed her by the arms and turned her on the couch so that I was on top. I lifted up her legs and I licked her "juices". I didn't know that I was this good at this so my confidence built up enough to the point where I asked her a question. "Are you ready for me to go inside you?" I asked. She nodded so I lined my penis up to go inside her and I pushed in her swiftly through the hymen as to not hurt her. She said it was okay to go so I started to thrust slowly as to not hurt her but she said she wanted it faster so I went faster and suddenly it felt tighter than it was already she started to scream louder and I can tell she came. I still needed my release so I thrusted even harder into her. I could feel my limit and she was at hers. So with one last thrust we both came. I turned over and I fell off the couch. Lily started to laugh and she sat up I sat next to her and we fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4: Quick Scope

**Hey guys what's up. Here is chapter four of the New Journey. Thanks for 68 fucking views it shows how much you guys like the fic. Sorry for not uploading it was my sister's birthday plus Valentines day. Even though I'm still single I can still have fun on the day of love. So another lemon in this chapter So yeah... Enjoy.**

** Narrator **

Josh and Rose was walking upstairs to play some Minecraft. Josh had his laptop and was hyper for this. They was planning to finally beat the on this seed several weeks before the Dinner Party, Josh had his laptop, Rose had the snacks and they was playing all night. I'll put in Josh's perspective right about...now.

**Josh's Perspective **

We was walking upstairs when I realized this was a bunch of fuckiing stairs. "So how does your room look like." I asked her. "You'll find out when we get there." She retorted back. "We'll never get there at this rate!" I said to her. So I grabbed her hand and I teleported there. "Warn me before you do that again you asshole!" She said to me. "Just open the door already." I said to her. She opened the door and I saw an amethyst room filled with gaming systems from a 3DS to an Xbox One. "This is the second most beautiful thing I've seen ever!" I yelled. "What's number one." She asked me. I thought about it and I immediately thought about titties. And when I thought about titties I thought about Rose's titties. "Let's just start to play motherfucker." I yelled while blushing. It was around ten when we suddenly heard a loud moan that sounded like Christian. "What was that?" I asked. "That was nothing. Pay attention we are about to enter the end." She said to me. I shoved it that moan to the side and we entered the End. After a half hour we finally defeated the Enderdragon. I was so happy to finally be rid of that bastard. I just wanted to go to sleep. "So Josh what to do now?" Rose asked me. "I just want to go to sleep that battle took a lot out of me." I answered. So I hopped onto her huge king sized bed and fell asleep. I woke up expecting it to be morning but I woke up to Rose sucking my dick. "What are you doing Rose." I asked while struggling to not moan right now. "Come on I can tell you want to. Besides this is like a thank you and shit." She said to me while bobbing her head up and down. She is to much like me and if she wants to do it, it's going to be on my terms. "If we're going to do this can you at least go on your hands and knees?" I asked. She went in the positions and I slowly went inside her. I gave her about a minute to recover and then I started to thrust forward harder. Suddenly some primal thing came over me that told me to go in the other hole. I pulled out of her pussy and went into her ass. I started to thrust. I didn't care whether it hurt her or not I was going to do this on my terms. She came a couple of times when i finally came in her ass. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." I apologized. "It's fine it actually felt awesome just warn me if you're going to go primal on me again." Rose said to me. "I promise to try the do so but now I got to go to sleep." I said. So we went to sleep awaiting what would happen tomorrow.

**Josh: Oh my gosh that was crazy.**

**Dikembe: So if you guys liked it make sure to review and favorite and stuff.**

**Kobe: Yeah so I'm signing off with a nice Hi-Jump Kick.**


	5. Chapter 5: Thanks Homie

**Hey guys it's been a long time since I've been on here but I'm back. Lots of shit has been going on like the fact that I got a new computer and the fact that school is ending in a couple of months. Plus the fact that my friend Emerald may be interested in JolteonFlareon. That's only a part of it so yeah stay alive and enjoy the chapter.**

I was following the scariest girl I've ever met in my life. She had made a plan to seduce my friends in order to come with us on a trip. This girl's name was Tulip the middle child of the family. She had E cups and the grade for this plan would be an A. I don't know what she was going to do with me but I, Kobe was scared, aroused, and confused at the same time.

"Tulip what are you going to do with me." I asked. "We're going to my mom's room." She told me. "Why are we going to your mom's room." I asked. "My mom and my dad have an open relationship. I wasn't the only one who wants you. Turns out my mom wants you to so you're going to have to pump overtime." She seductively answered my question. "Okay I'm fucking ready to do this." I said that in an Irish accent. "Look who's ready to fuck. I like that about you always taking things head on." She told to me. I could tell I was blushing harder than Josh because you know red cheeks and shit. Anyways we arrived to her parent's door. I started shaking because I knew that this was going to be an one in a lifetime opportunity. Any way I entered the room and I looked around in a circle. The room was red with a huge king size bed. Okay I think it's time.

"Hello Kobe how are you today." She asked me while on the bed. "I-I-I'm doing fine thank you." I stuttered. Tulip went on the bed and started taking her clothes off. Now I was already getting hard. It was mostly a panic boner but it was working. Tulip's mom a Lopunny told me to come over here. I walked over and she whispered something in Tulip's ear. Tulip nodded and she started to unzip my pants. She pulled my member out of my pants semi-erect. "Holy shit that's pretty big Kobe. You know what to do Tulip." Tulip's mom said to both of us. Tulip then started to lick my dick. (I said it because it rhymes.) I started to become hard and I moaned really fucking loud. It felt really good especially since it was my first time. "Come on Tulip you got to take it in you got to make him feel good." She said seductively. So Tulip took it in to her mouth and started to suck on it. It made the pleasure intensify. I felt like I was going to bust a nut in her mouth but I took it out before I did. "Don't get carried away I only have two in me." I said to them. So I got onto the bed and I set Tulip up so that I was going to do it from behind. She started to lick her mom's pussy. I quickly inserted my penis into her and she started to bleed. Her mom kissed her and it dulled the scream. I started to thrust back and forth and her hips started to synchronize with my movement. "Kobe you're fucking amazing." Tulip said to me. It was the noises the fact that I was inside her and the fact that I wasn't a virgin anymore just made it all the worth while. "Kobe I feel it coming I'm at my limit." She said to me. "Let's do it together." I said back. We both came and she dropped down on the bed. "Looks likes its my turn Kobe." Tulip's mom said to me. "After Tulip I don't have the energy for you." I said while breathing hardly. "Don't worry honey Vanessa will do all the work." She said to me. I laid on my back and she started to ride me. Her walls was almost as tight as Tulip's. I reached up and grabbed her breasts they looked like DD's. She started moan my name really loud. She came while screaming my name out load. She took a break and then continued. I finally came inside her as she came a second time. She hopped off of me and said these exact words. "Thanks for the sex homie." She said weakly. I think I took a lot out of them. "You're very welcome." I said as I fell asleep.


End file.
